Our Own Little Freakshow
by CsillaDream
Summary: a collection of one-shots depicting Karasuno's "freakshow" duo / a variety of AUs
1. First Meeting - Hinata

**Csilla: I began a series on AO3 depicting different first meetings for several of the volleydorks &their boyfriends**

* * *

 **Wrong Number, dumb ass**

(Or otherwise known as the night Hinata (slightly drunk) texts the wrong person...)

* * *

 _The other night you told me you liked when I told you how much I wanted you but the thing is, I don't really want you anymore. Its not a "want" feeling but more like a desire feeling, I need you. I need you here right now in my bed so I can fall asleep. I need you on those nights where all I want to do is hold someone in my arms. I need you when all I want to do is kiss you until you have to pull away for air. I need you hen all I want to do is get up and dance with somebody. I need you when I'm day dreaming about how perfect your lips would feel against mine. I need you when its 3am and all I can think about is you…_

Brown eyes scanned the brightly lit screen, checking for any grammatical or spelling mistakes -he knew all too well how it would annoy Kenma- before tapping the send button. His heart in his throat. It was now or never. He was going to confess to Kenma tonight.

A few nights ago, they had been drinking beer and being the two lightweights that they were: it only took a few before both were swaying in their spots. Snickering about the most mundane things. And under a cloudy alcohol-induced haze, Hinata tested the waters: "Y'no… I like you, _Kenmaaaa_ "

The blond, whose dark roots were already showing, snickered before nodding his head: " _Aaaaanddddd_ I like you, Shouyo"

"No no no, I like-like you… You're like the most _gwaah_ person I know, Kenma~" The drunk orange-haired twenty-year-old adult blurted out as he fell back from his sitting position at Kenma's kotatsu.

Silence fell like a soft blanket and Hinata was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard, "You're amazing, Shouyo…" Or at least that's what his alcohol-clouded mind wanted to believe he heard.

The next morning, under the pain of a migraine, both of them said soft greetings before Hinata headed home in what would be the most exhausting 'walk of shame' he had ever done. Or would ever do. Luckily today was a Sunday meaning he had the day off so at least he could sleep off his hangover. That night, he had pretty much recovered from last night's fun, he wanted to talk to Kenma about their conversation but his crush of three years was adamant about doing the opposite.

So a few days later, Hinata found himself unable to sleep. Heart pounding in his chest as he waited for Kenma to respond to his text message. His mind raced with all the consequences of his confession from 'sorry' to 'ew, gross'. How long until he replies?

Just as his chest felt like it would burst any moment if Kenma didn't respond soon, he heard it. His alert for a new text message. His eyes widened as he shakily tapped his messaging app, his heart dropping when he read the one word sent: _Sorry_

He sighed, he didn't want his friend to worry so he quickly responded with – _I understand, we still friends? :D_

It would be more devastating to have Kenma cut from his life just because the other didn't return his feelings, they were both social outcast in high school and kind of stuck together.

Brown eyes watched as a new text appeared on his phone, but this one had him sitting up in disbelief. His face burned in utter embarrassment while his phone laid momentarily forgotten on his comforter. Of all the responses he was expecting in any way, this one hadn't even occurred to him:

 _I think I should probably point out to you that you are texting the wrong number… I'm not sure who you meant to text, but I'm 100% sure its not me._

His cell phone chiming that he had received a new text prompted him to pick up the dimly-lit device, sliding his finger across the screen brought up the new message:

 _But if I were, I would be pretty happy to receive something like that… good luck confessing_

Hinata blinked. Twice. Had this total stranger just encouraged him? But why? Shouldn't accidentally texting the wrong person mean that something out there thought it was a bad idea to do so?

His fingers nimbly tapped away at the keypads on his screen:

 _Thanks, but are you sure? I mean I did just text a perfect stranger my confession… shouldn't that mean that its not going to end well for me…?_

Surprisingly a new text popped back up only moments later…

 _Anyone who uses excuses like that shouldn't expect anything to go their way, dumb ass_

Any other day, the words 'dumb ass' would have sent Hinata into a raging fit, but tonight. Tonight it made him laugh. It was strange, but he had to agree with the stranger's comment. He should just go for it.

 _You're probably right… I guess its time for me to confess_

Seconds later, as he was scrolling down to click (he didn't want any more accidental dialing) on Kenma's name, a new text appeared:

 _Make sure its to the RIGHT person this time_

"I will, I will" He chuckled, tapping the green call button on his screen. It may have been three in the morning, but Hinata was positive that Kenma would still be awake. The guy was a night owl even after surviving both high school and college, exams, and having a job.

The line stopped ringing and before anyone spoke, Hinata could make out the sound of something rustling on the other end. He waited until he heard a yawn: "Hello, Kenma's phone..." _Kuroo?_

"Hey Kuroo, is Kenma busy with a game or something?" Butterflies in his stomach were beginning to make him feel sick, but despite that he held onto what the stranger had told him. He was going to vocally confess to his friend of almost nine years.

"Hello" Kenma's voice filled his ears and Hinata did his best to keep his voice steady to avoid his crush picking up on his distress as he said 'hello' back.

Swallowing his fears, "Kenma, do you remember the night we drank too much? Well, I'm not sure if you remember but I said something things-"

"I remember, I took your advice and um..."

"Wait, what advice?" He could feel all the warmth in his room leaving as millions of questions raced through his head and one in particular stood out to him: why was he suddenly feeling so afraid of how their conversation was going?

Kenma was hesitated, which made hearing Kuroo's snicker that much more easier to hear, before finally replying: "I told Kuroo how I felt..."

 _Wait, what?!_

"W-what are you t-talking a-about? W-when did I give you a-advice...?" A small piece of him mentally scolded himself for raising his voice over the phone like that. He could perfectly picture Kenma pulling away annoyed in response to the sudden loudness.

Hinata heard his crush groan before muttering out, "The night we were drinking… You were saying that people in love should just be able to confess…."

"I-I see..." He couldn't believe it -well actually he could considering Kenma wasn't always the brightest when it came to others' (not that he was heartless, just oblivious) feelings- his drunken rambles had actually made his live life worse by making his crush confess their feelings for someone else!

Another yawn, this time from Kenma, on the other end pulled him from his thoughts long enough to apologize, "Sorry for calling so late… I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yup, Mario Kart. Bring the pizza," With a click, their call was over and Hinata was left with his thoughts again…

...and one unread text message. From the stranger.

 _So how did it go?_

Slowly Hinata crafted his response, he really didn't want to fish for pity from the stranger he had accidentally confessed to previously but no matter how many times he re-wrote his reply – it came out sounding the same thus he opted for a short one that would hopefully not give too much away. And might come off as humorous. Hopefully.

 _If I ever confess again, please shoot me_

A buzz.

 _It was that bad, huh?_

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he read the five words over again before another buzz broke the silence.

 _If you don't mind another piece of advice from a total stranger: order a shit ton of pizza, turn off your phone, turn on a mindless tv show, and just veg out until your body physically crashes from the food coma you just put yourself in…_

If Hinata wasn't laughing before, he sure was now. Who suggest something like that? Especially at almost four in the morning!

 _Are you drunk? Oh god, please tell me I AT LEAST accidentally texted someone who can legally drink!_

Buzz.

 _Of course, I can dumb ass!_

Hinata was quick to reply back, a smile fitting his features as he typed each word: _You must really like that word. Dumb ass. Dumb. Ass._

Buzz.

 _Just calling them as I see them_

Brown eyes rolled before his fingers eagerly quipped: _I bet you're lying… you're probably some virgin fourteen year-old getting his kicks off me and my lame ass_

Buzz.

 _First, shouldn't kids at that age still be! And lastly, no and here's some damn proof, dumb ass!_

 _-Attached file-_

Memories of his little sister, Natsu, as a fourteen year-old, dressing in clothes _far_ too mature for her -the thoughts still worried him. Maybe he should give her call and see how she's doing. His eyes fell back onto the screen, the word _proof_ burned in his mind. If he were to scroll down just slightly, he would see the person he had been chatting with for over an hour.

Curiosity getting the best of him -what can he do? It's four in the morning and Hinata still hasn't gotten any sleep- he took in the sight of the raven hair that framed a strong jawline, contrasted beautifully against the vast blue eyes, and it was clear the other had simply taken a quick selfie.

"Whoa, shit he's fucking hot..." Hinata found himself saying before something in the corner of the photo caught his attention. _Karasuno Pizzaria._

He did a quick Google search and soon he was dialing the number, he wasn't sure what he was thinking as he waited for someone to pick up the phone. Regardless he reminded himself that he was only following the stranger's advice, which became his mantra the moment someone picked up the phone.

"Hello Karasuno Pizzaria, this is Noya. How can I help you?" The voice was cheerful, despite it being so early in the morning, and something about Noya told Hinata that he wasn't the person, who he was texting moments ago.

"Hi, I want to place an order for delivery..." He began, earning a quick 'alright what can I get you' from the other end, "just two large pepperoni pizzas,"

"Alright, is there anything else?"

"Yeah… um, this is going to sound strange so please I-I'm n-not a-a cr-creep… or anything," his words losing strength but upon being met with a lull of silence, Hinata blurted out: "There wouldn't happen to be a guy with raven hair, blue eyes, a strong jawline, fair skin-"

There was distinct chuckling coming from Noya, who upon being caught responds: "That sounds like Kageyama, he's one of our drivers… did you want him to deliver?"

"Yes!" Okay, he immediately regretted responding so quickly. And so loudly.

"Alright, let me get your address, your name, and were you paying in cash or card?" Noya continued the conversation as if he hadn't just been screamed at.

Shuffling out of bed, he dug through his wallet: "Cash… my name is Hinata Shouyo"

"Your address..."

"10 Little Giant Ave-"

"Oh, that's right off of the Karasuno Shopping District, right?"

"Yeah,"

"He'll be there in twenty minutes," With that Hinata hung up the phone before it dawned on him what he had just done. The next twenty minutes became the longest twenty minutes of his life. So far.


	2. First Meeting - Kageyama

**Csilla: This is Kageyama's side of the "different first meeting" AU series**

* * *

 **Wrong Number (but that's okay)**

In which, Kageyama is having a bad day that ends with getting drunk text from a stranger

* * *

To say Kageyama Tobio was having a horrible day would be an understatement. First it was raining when he woke up, which meant by the time he had finished his trek to his afternoon class: he was soaked to the bone. And as if that wasn't the worst of it, after his class was over he received a phone call from Aoba Josai, a law firm he was hoping to get an interview. Or possibly a job with.

"We're sorry, but we are no longer looking to fill the position you've applied for," Despite the sunny weather, Kageyama felt like his whole world had frozen over in a thick layer of ice.

He gave a short response before hanging up, what was he going to do? He hadn't bothered sending his resume to any other company, Aoba Josai was among the top law firms in Japan. He really wanted to get in. Hopefully nothing else could wrong, but then again: he still has his part-time job tonight.

His shift began, much to his dismay, slow until Nishinoya clocked in around two, lifting the spirit of everyone currently working. Even Kageyama's, if only for a bit.

"So did you hear back from Aoba Josai, Kageyama?" Kageyama knows that his coworker means well by asking so he does his best not to bite off the short brunet's head.

Shaking his head, "I didn't get it..." he responded quietly, hoping to keep this between the two of them.

The light in Noya's eyes dimmed momentarily before he smiled brightly, "Don't worry about it, its _their_ loss then" If Noya was the best at anything, it would be cheering anyone up regardless of the cause.

There was a soft buzz from his phone, and momentarily Kageyama wondered if his roommate, Oikawa, had gotten locked out. Again. Pulling the device from his back pocket, he was piqued when he didn't recognize the number and upon deciding that nothing could make his day worse: he opened the text from the unknown number-

 _The other night you told me you liked when I told you how much I wanted you but the thing is, I don't really want you anymore. Its not a "want" feeling but more like a desire feeling, I need you. I need you here right now in my bed so I can fall asleep. I need you on those nights where all I want to do is hold someone in my arms. I need you when all I want to do is kiss you until you have to pull away for air. I need you hen all I want to do is get up and dance with somebody. I need you when I'm day dreaming about how perfect your lips would feel against mine. I need you when its 3am and all I can think about is you…_

He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, whoever sent this clearly meant to send this to someone else. He glanced around frantically, of course Noya was _not_ around the moment he needed someone with… uh… experience in the relationship field.

How do you let someone know after they've poured their heart out to a complete stranger? With no other alternative, Kageyama slowly typed one word that he hoped would give him the opportunity to explain to a complete stranger that he had texted the wrong person:

 _Sorry_

He went on to type out his explaination when another text buzzed in from the same number:

 _I understand, we still friends? :D_

He quickly finished the rest of his text, immediately feeling bad for the stranger the moment he hit the **send** button. This person poured their feelings into a text and accidentally sent it to the wrong person:

 _I think I should probably point out to you that you are texting the wrong number… I'm not sure who you meant to text, but I'm 100% sure its not me._

When Kageyama didn't get an immediate reply/apology, he felt compelled to quickly add in a new text:

 _But if I were, I would be pretty happy to receive something like that… good luck confessing_

It was partially true, sure Kageyama would be happy if he was ever confessed to but volleyball had control over almost all his thoughts throughout middle and high school. He didn't have time for couples, love, or relationships outside of his volleyball team.

A soft buzz pulled him away from his nostalgia:

 _Thanks, but are you sure? I mean I did just text a perfect stranger my confession… shouldn't that mean that its not going to end well for me…?_

There was _something_ in that text that made Kageyama crack a small smile, too small for any of his coworkers to notice, before he responded with:

 _Anyone who uses excuses like that shouldn't expect anything to go their way, dumb ass_

He had actually paused before adding that last word, he wasn't trying to start trouble with a total stranger but if they were really thinking that something as trivial as accidentally texting the wrong person meant they shouldn't confess. They should understand that they shouldn't expect anything to go their way…

Another soft buzz pulled him from his thoughts:

 _You're probably right… I guess its time for me to confess_

Kageyama was quick to add: ' _Make sure its to the RIGHT person this time'_ hoping that it will cheer the other person up enough to confess to the right person now. He went back to work, keeping his senses peeled to any motion/noise from his phone, but after fifteen minutes of silence he figured it couldn't hurt to send another text:

 _So how did it go?_

Ten minutes later, Kageyama was on the road doing a delivery when he heard his phone go off. Despite his brain telling him any text could wait, he unlocked it and quickly read its contents:

 _If I ever confess again, please shoot me_

His GPS beeped that his destination was just ahead so he waited until he was pulling into the driveway before he typed a quick response:

 _It was that bad, huh?_

He slipped his phone into his pocket, before opening the door to his beat-up piece of crap car with the two boxes of pizza from the passenger seat. As he was heading up, he wrote up a piece of advice similar to the ones he's heard Noya give their coworkers on numerous occasions:

 _If you don't mind another piece of advice from a total stranger: order a shit ton of pizza, turn off your phone, turn on a mindless tv show, and just veg out until your body physically crashes from the food coma you just put yourself in…_

It wasn't until Kageyama was standing outside the front door handing over the boxes that he felt his pocket buzz, the moment the door shut he checked the device.

 _Are you drunk? Oh god, please tell me I AT LEAST accidentally texted someone who can legally drink!_

Snorting, he headed back to his car – at least this answered the question of how old this stranger might be. Well more like Kageyama knew the stranger was at least twenty-one so he might be two years older.

 _Of course, I can dumb ass!_

He laughed with each word he typed, before putting his car into drive and headed back to his job. There was probably another order ready to be delivered, he was coming up to a stop light a few streets away when his phone went off:

 _You must really like that word. Dumb ass. Dumb. Ass._

A laugh tumbled out of his mouth as he mentally pictured a loud-mouth with bright hair pouting while he read the text. Just before the light changed, he quickly typed:

 _Just calling them as I see them_

It wasn't too long before his phone buzzed again with a new text, the thought that he had gotten such a reaction out of the stranger had him smiling as he entered the building. Sadly he didn't lose the smile fast enough because a knowing grin spread on Noya's face, "What happened to you?"

Immediately Kageyama dropped what remained of his smile before he muttered under his breath: "Nothing..."

He brushed past the short brunet, Kageyama could still feel his coworker's grin aimed at his back. Careful he pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the new text from the stranger:

 _I bet you're lying… you're probably some virgin fourteen year-old getting his kicks off me and my lame ass_

And suddenly Kageyama wasn't sure what he was doing because he had quickly typed up: ' _First, shouldn't kids at that age still be! And lastly, no and here's some damn proof, dumb ass!'_ before swiping his finger over the camera icon and took a very quick selfie.

"Wow, who has Kageyama sending selfie?" Noya's voice made him jump, clutching his phone to his chest and despite the urge to stammer out some sort of defense. No words bubbled past his throat, but soon it wasn't necessary.

A loud shrill pulled Noya's attention away from him, long enough for Kageyama to stammer out a weak: "I-Its n-not w-what y-you th-think..."

"Don't worry about it, you're in love… probably" He called back with a chuckle before answering the telephone with a friendly 'hello Karasuno Pizzaria' before introducing himself and asking how he could help them.

Kageyama checked his phone for any new message, but there was no notification. His heart dropped, but he shook his head: maybe the stranger just fell asleep. It was four in the morning, after all.

"Hey Kageyama, got a delivery for you" Noya called from the front of the shop, waving a slip of paper in his hand.

Grabbing the slip, the raven waited for the order to be finished all the while, checking his phone for any sign that he had gotten a new text yet. A tap on his shoulder, Noya pointed over his shoulder signaling that the order was ready.

Stuffing his phone in his pocket again, Kageyama stuffed the two large boxes into the nearest carrier before heading back out to his car. Maybe the stranger had fallen asleep. An image of a sleepy loud-mouth with bright hair popped in his head, the thought made him smile again as he typed in the customer's address into his GPS.

He was pulling into an apartment complex, double-checking the address before he put his car into park. Grabbing the two boxes of pizza, Kageyama also pulled out the slip of paper he took from Noya.

He headed for the door labeled with a golden ten, shifted the boxes in his hands before knocking loudly against the wooden door. There was muffled padding on the other side of the door and a moment of silence later, the front door opened and Kageyama found himself staring down at wide brown eyes, framed with wild orange hair that stuck out in various directions.

Getting back to his job, "Your pizzas..." Kageyama held them out towards the short carrot-top, who reached out to grab them and upon doing so, the raven could have swore the other had whispered something under his breath. It sort of sounded like his name, but that couldn't be possible.

"That'll be 24$" Kageyama watched as the short carrot-top fished out some cash from his sweatpants before it over to him.

Clearing his throat, "T-thanks for everything," the other stammered out before grabbing the pizza boxes.

"Just doing my job," He responded as his mind wondered if he should text the stranger, asking if he fell asleep. Not that he really cared, but what if the guy was-

Kageyama had begun his trek back to his car when he heard, "No, I mean… Thanks for the advice, Kageyama!" which sliced through his thoughts about the stranger and instead had him whirling around to watch the front door shut.

His eyes immediately shot down to the slip of paper with the customer's information on it: _Hinata Shouyo._

His pocket buzzed, pulling him away from his staring contest with the piece of paper, it was a new text from the strang—Hinata:

 _Sorry… I know what I just did was pretty creepy… I figured it couldn't hurt to take your advice_

Without thinking Kageyama swung around on his heels and ran back up to Hinata's front door, he knocked loudly. There was muffle padding of footsteps beyond the door that stopped and the raven could feel the hesitation coming from the carrot-top. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to calm his breathing, as the door slowly opened and Hinata peered out.

"H-Hi..." He greeted the moment the door opened, Kageyama stared down hoping he didn't appear as out of breath as he felt. Hinata tensed upon meeting his gaze, swallowing thickly, before repeating his earlier comment with more strength: "Hi,"

"Hi..." the raven muttered back, sudden realization that he had no idea what he was going to say to the person, who he had been texting for the past few hours, washed over him in waves.

Hinata's brown eyes darted around nervously, "Did you… want to… uh," his hand reached up to absentmindedly rub the back of his neck. A nervous habit that Kageyama would soon realize he would have to get used to. The carrot-top met the raven's gaze momentarily before muttering, "help me eat all this pizza? I kinda order a bit too much..."


End file.
